Pesan dari Hujan
by Aray Pangestu
Summary: Jangan mengenang perpisahan saat hujan, kamu akan hilang. Biar embun saja yang menguap.


**Shingeki no Kyojin** © **Hajime Isayama**

 **Pesan dari Hujan**

Hari sedang hujan, aku melangkahkan kakiku tergesa-gesa hanya untuk mencapai pintu masuk lebih cepat. Ketika aku membuka pintu, langsung tercium uap-uap seduhan kopi yang telah melebur dengan udara. Aku tersenyum lega masih sempat datang kesini sebelum malam. Kafe yang tidak terlalu jauh dari kampus ini terlalu minimalis dengan aromanya yang manis. Aroma kopi, aroma coklat, termasuk aroma-aroma kenangan eksotis milik orang-orang yang pernah berdiam diri disini, pun aku yang pernah berdiam diri disini bersama Jean.

Kafe ini memiliki warna coklat khas dari kayu dengan banyak mural-mural romantis. Kafe ini selalu berhasil merekam setiap momen-momen penting para penikmat hujan disini, setidaknya itulah yang aku rasakan. Aku duduk sendiri sambil menatap tetes-tetes hujan yang jatuh menipis diatas rumput dari balik jendela kafe. Aku masih bermain-main dalam kebingunganku.

* * *

Aku tidak menyangka jika berjalan tanpa arah akan semenyenangkan ini. Apakah karena tidak perlu pusing-pusing berdebat menentukan tujuan atau karena aku bersama dirinya?. Jean yang senang sekali dengan hujan saat bersamaku selalu mengajakku pergi ke suatu tempat ketika awan mulai menghitam. Jean berharap menemukan tempat yang hangat sebelum hujan tetapi kadang takdir tidak selalu berbaik hati, sampai yang paling sedih saat ini kami hanya duduk di sebuah halte sambil memandangi hujan yang turun deras seakan tidak mau pamit. Jean terpaksa memarkir motor di pinggir jalan dan kami memutuskan untuk berteduh di halte bus ini.

Jean tidak kesal karena terjebak hujan ditempat yang biasa saja seperti halte bus, dia hanya cengengesan sambil meminta maaf kepadaku lalu memberi jaket kulitnya untuk melindungi punggungku dari dingin. Belum selesai aku terkesan karena perilakunya tadi, Jean lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di pundakku.

"Apasih Jean! Berat tahu!" ucapku setengah malu dengan nada bicara yang serius tetapi tetap tersenyum simpul. Rasanya aku jadi lapar. Harusnya sekarang aku sudah marah-marah didepan mukanya karena perutku yang sudah kelaparan ini tetapi melihat Jean yang bersandar kepadaku sambil melihat hujan dengan senang sudah cukup membuatku bersabar diri untuk tidak menggigit kepalanya itu.

"Hei, Sasha" panggil Jean dengan lembut.

"Hmm?" jawabku yang sambil bersedekap tangan ini. Aku mencoba untuk menjaga suhu tubuhku agar tidak ada lagi energi yang terkuras untuk menjaga kehangatan seluruh tubuhku dan menopang kepala kuda sialan ini.

Pandangan Jean masih menatap hujan dengan mesra, aku jadi sedikit iri. Nafas panas yang dia keluarkan membuat asap tipis di udara. Jean sepertinya jauh lebih kedinginan daripada diriku. Aku merasa tidak enak hati.

"Jangan meninggalkanku saat hari mau hujan yah?" Pertanyaan Jean yang terdengar sendu membuat hatiku ikut teriris sepi. Jean pernah ditinggalkan kedua orang tuanya karena kecelakaan dan saat hari kecelakaan kebetulan hujan turun sangat deras.

Akupun pertama kali mengenal Jean saat hujan. Saat mata yang selama ini kukira tegar ternyata bagaikan kaca yang begitu rapuh. Lalu Jean dengan wajah yang basah dan mata sendu yang menyedihkan hanya menatapku dengan tragis.

Namun aku merasa beruntung pernah melihatnya menangis . Setelah itu, ketika hari sedang gelap seperti ingin hujan maka aku akan mencari-cari sosok Jean di Sekret Himpunannya hanya untuk sekadar memastikan bahwa dia tidak sendirian dan ada teman pulang jika hari benar-benar mau hujan.

"Tenang saja Jean, muka kudamu saat menangis itu benar-benar mengerikan. Aku tidak ingin ada orang lain yang melihatmu seperti itu hahahah" ucapku yang hanya ingin menggoda sekaligus menenangkannya.

Jika aku langsung lari ketakutan setelah melihat muka Jean yang menangis saat itu, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah berada disampingnya dan akan menyesalinya juga. Jean sudah terlanjur membuat hari-hariku yang statis menjadi penuh teka-teki hanya untuk mencari dirinya.

* * *

Esoknya setelah kejadian halte bus itu, aku dan Jean berhasil menemukan kafe sederhana namun istimewa sesaat sebelum hujan. Tempat di depan jendela lebar yang berada dibagian depan kafe akhirnya menjadi tempat favorit kami.

Kami melakukan apapun saat berada di kafe ini. Mulai dari hal penting seperti mengerjakan tugas yang sudah mencapai _deadline_ sampai hal sepele seperti bergosip menceritakan rambut Connie yang tidak tumbuh-tumbuh. Ada kalanya aku menceritakan betapa senangnya Ibuku jika Jean dapat bermain ke rumah, lalu akan kubilang tidak bisa karena Jean begitu sibuk dengan segala kegiatan kampusnya.

"Tidak apa, aku akan menengok calon mertuaku sekali-kali"

Perkataan Jean selalu bisa membuatku terlihat bodoh, bingung dengan apa yang harus aku katakan untuk menjawab hal-hal seperti itu. Lalu Jean hanya tertawa sambil mengaduk-aduk kopi yang dipesannya.

* * *

Pernah suatu saat kami sama-sama terdiam, sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing. Kegiatan terakhir kami sama-sama memandangi hujan. Aku ingat saat Jean pernah bilang bahwa dia senang dengan hujan asalkan dia tidak sendirian. Sambil menatap hujan, dia bisa merasa aman jika ada orang yang disampingya. Apalagi jika orangnya seperti diriku ini katanya.

"Pilih-pilih dalam melihat hujan. Katanya jika kamu salah memandanginya, maka kamu akan hilang" ucap Jean tiba-tiba. Aku meringis geli menanggapi Jean, aku bertanya-tanya siapa yang mengucapkan hal semacam itu.

"Itu pesan dari hujan loh Sha" lanjut Jean seolah-olah dapat membaca pikiranku.

"Hmm, emangnya kamu pernah ngobrol sama hujan?" ucapku polos. Tentu saja Jean hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa yang berlebihan, menanggapi otakku yang kelewat bodoh.

"Aku akan kerumahmu besok Sha" ucap Jean dengan senyum yang berlebihan. Senyum tulus yang selama ini selalu aku nikmati di wajah Jean yang kadang-kadang tidak jujur dengan perasaannya sendiri. Jean yang selalu menutupi kesedihannya hanya untuk membuatku tidak khawatir lagi.

* * *

Jean tidak pernah sampai rumah, tidak pernah sampai bertemu Ibu. Hujan turun dengan deras saat Jean sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumahku seakan hujan ingin menjemput diri Jean agar bergabung dengan Papa dan Mamanya di surga sana. Aku duga Jean kehilangan pandangannya karena tegang dan panik saat hujan turun langsung secara deras sehingga menyebabkan dia tidak sadar bahwa dia sedang berada di jalur untuk arah berlawanan dan menabrak mobil. Pengemudi dan penumpang mobil selamat sedangkan Jean tidak. Aku menangis keras sambil memeluk Ibu setelah melihat berita kecelakaan di tv yang memerlihatkan nomor polisi motor Jean. Lalu aku dengan suara pilu meneriakkan nama Jean sekeras yang aku bisa berharap Jean mendengar lewat suara-suara hujan yang terlampau parau ini. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, Jean.

Waktu di Kafe hari itu aku tidak tahu jika itu adalah hari terakhir melihat senyuman lebar milik Jean. Tidak akan pernah ada lagi mengerjakan tugas bersama di Kafe. Tidak ada lagi kehujanan bersama menuju kafe. Tidak ada lagi punggung yang dibalut jaket kulit, punggung yang selalu aku lihat ketika sedang dibonceng oleh motor tua Jean. Tidak ada lagi sosok Jean yang aku cari-cari dengan khawatir setiap sore di Sekret Himpunan Jean. Aku terlanjur menyukai semua hal tentang Jean. Sifat kocak yang kadang-kadang murung karena sendirian menungguku saat hujan.

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku karena hujan yang semakin deras, aku melamunkan hal ini berkali-kali. Memoar-memoar tentang Jean selalu membuatku jatuh untuk terus memikirkan Jean. Jean dan Kafe ini, terlalu banyak kenangan menyenangkan disini. Namun aku membenci hujan sekarang, sama seperti Jean dahulu. Aku membenci hujan, tetapi aku tidak menghindarinya. Aku selalu menantang diriku untuk memandang hujan dengan dalam.

'Pilih-pilih dalam melihat hujan. Katanya jika kamu salah memandanginya, maka kamu akan hilang' aku meringis teringat akan hal itu, namun nyatanya aku sedang menatap hujan dengan tatapan menantang. Lucunya diriku ini.

Aku aduk kopi susu yang menjadi temanku sejak kepergian Jean. Dulu saat masih bersama Jean, aku berani meminum kopi pahit karena ada Jean yang bersedia meminum sisanya jika aku tidak menghabiskan kopi pahit itu. Sekarang tanpa Jean, hari-hariku sudah pahit. Terdengar berlebihan memang tetapi itulah yang aku rasakan. Aku menyesal pernah membiarkan Jean pergi sendiri, lalu hilang dalam hujan.

"Dear Jean, aku ingin hilang dalam hujan, menemukan dirimu lagi saat semua masih berupa titik-titik kecil".

Tamat

* * *

Mind to review? ^^

terima kasih telah membaca cerita ini. ^^


End file.
